


Leaving for Paris

by cissathebookworm



Series: Dalton Academy for a Change [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Paris - Freeform, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Dalton Academy for a Change Universe. </p><p>Backstory on Barry leaving Iris and Joe behind in Paris. Set before Dalton Academy for a Change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving for Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys like this little addition to my universe. As always, if you're feeling up to it, leave me a comment with what you think! :)

 

“Are you sure that I can’t finish the year up actually going to my classes at school?” Barry whines to Joe. 

 

Joe glares at Barry and gives him a firm, “No. Those punks who almost killed you are still at that school and I sure as hell ain’t going to let you go back to school with them still there.” Joe’s tone softens for the next part, “It’s only for a month and a half and then you’ll be to Paris with your Uncle Richard.” 

 

“I also don’t understand why I can’t just move school districts, there’s another high school in Central.” 

 

“Your uncle won’t allow it and quite frankly I agree. It’ll do you some good to get out of Central. Maybe by the time you’re out of high school those punks will have forgotten all about you.” 

 

“Or they’ll be in jail for doing something stupid.” Iris interjects, causing Barry to laugh and then wince as the movement hurt his stomach. “Oh! Sorry, sorry!” Iris apologizes. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Iris.” Barry smiles at his best friend. 

 

Iris sighs, “I just wish I had seen how they were treating you sooner.” 

 

“You couldn’t have possibly predicted this happening.” Barry tells her, a stern expression on his face. 

 

Joe nods in agreement, “It would only have ended with you black and blue, too.” 

 

“Better just me than both of us.” Barry says. 

 

Iris seems to disagree, “Well maybe if there were two of us hurt then they would be facing charges.” 

 

“Iris,” Joe sighs, “the police have done all they can. There is just no overwhelming evidence against them. The police’s hands are tied. And all the school can do is make sure Barry completes his year. Richard is making sure that they allow him to do it from the comfort of his home, and that’s all we can ask for.” 

 

Iris glares at her father, “They should be doing more than that.” 

 

“Don’t.” Joe raises a hand, meaning for his daughter to drop the subject, “And don’t think you’re going back to that school next year, either. You will be going to the other high school here in Central, even if I have to drive you the twenty minutes myself every day until you get your license.” 

 

“Dad-” 

 

“No, Iris, I will not be having you anywhere near those boys.” 

 

Iris sighs, “Fine.” 

 

“And it’s not like you’ll never see Barry again, he’ll be back every summer for a visit.” 

 

“Just not this summer.” Iris says grumpily. 

 

Barry, too, looks unhappy as Joe answers, “No, Richard thinks it will do Barry some good to get acquainted with Paris before the school year begins. Please don’t paint me as some bad guy.” Joe pleads his kids, “I’m just trying to do right by you two and this is a good change. I need for you both to be safe.” Joe turns to glance at his daughter, “You don’t think that I’ll miss Barr just as much as you?” 

 

“I never said you wouldn’t!” Iris protests. 

 

“I know that, pumpkin.” Joe strokes his daughter’s hair, “I just want my children safe, even if that means I have to send one of them away to Paris.” 

 

Barry angrily wipes at the tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, “I’ll miss you Joe.” 

 

“And I’ll miss you too, kid.” Joe pulls Barry into a gentle hug. “I”ll miss you too.” 

 

*

 

The school year ends with little fanfare. Iris said her goodbyes to her other friends and Barry says goodbye to Iris and Joe. “I’ll call as much as possible.” Barry promises his friend. “Uncle Richard said that he can spring for it.” 

 

Iris laughs and whispers, “I’d sure hope so with all that money.” 

 

“Iris!” Barry scolds. 

 

“I’m just stating the truth.” Iris says, unrepentant. 

 

“I love you.” Barry hugs Iris closer to him. 

 

“I love you, too.” Iris closes her eyes for a brief second, “I’ll miss you so much. Don’t you dare forget about me!” 

 

“I don’t know how I possibly could.” Barry replies. “I’ll bring you back some French treats next summer. And I’ll even try to mail you something good for the holidays.” 

 

“I can’t believe that you can’t come back for Christmas.” Iris whines. 

 

“Uncle says it’s just for this year. Next year I’ll be able to.” Barry promises. “Besides, I’ll be back for summer.” 

 

“I won’t recognize you.” 

 

Barry shrugs. “I don’t think I’ll change that much.” 

 

“It’s Paris Barry.” 

 

“It’s just another big city.” Barry dismisses. 

 

“Please never change.” Iris begs. 

 

Barry gives Iris one last hug, “I’ll do my best.” 

 

Finally the two pull apart. Iris hands Barry his last bag and he makes his way to his uncle’s rented car. Barry shoves his bag into the backseat and slips into the front passenger seat next to his uncle. As the car pulls out of the West’s driveway, Barry rolls down his window and gives Iris and Joe a final wave. Iris waves enthusiastically back until the car was out of sight. Joe pulls his child into his side, “He’ll be back.” 

 

“But what if I don’t recognize him?” 

 

“What if he doesn’t recognize you?” Joe questions, “Nah, I think you two will always know each other.” 

 

Iris sighs unhappily, “I miss him already.” 

 

“I know. I do too.” Joe replies, “But he’ll be back before you know it. Now, c’mon, I promised to drop you off at the mall to go shopping with your friend.” 

 

“Okay.” 


End file.
